


Feather

by IsleofSolitude



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: Originally written and posted on ff.net April 2009. posted here with no editing/revision"Kagura-nee-san....is she ever coming to see us again?" Drabble.
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Feather

When Rin asked that one question, he could swear for a moment that the world turned black and stopped.

_"Sesshoumaru?"_

_"...Did I disappoint you? That I wasn't Naraku?"_

He could hear Jaken spouting off some nonsense about how Rin shouldn't ask so many questions and all that other useless speech that Jaken did whenever he could. But he didn't care. For a long time he looked off into the distance, remembering.

The look of surprise on her face when he said he knew it was her.

How he felt when Tenseiga couldn't save her.

_"...You leaving?"_

_"Yeah...soon."_

Her smile.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He looked at Rin.

"Kagura-nee-san....is she ever coming to see us again?" Rin up at him, sad knowledge in her eyes. 

_"Heh heh heh...that woman was truly a fool."_

_"That means she has truly died in vain!"_

Whether or not she died in vain...that is for him to decide. Always.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"...No. She isn't."

And he would regret it every time he felt the wind.


End file.
